Higher Love
by N. G. Grey
Summary: As três coisas que o ser humano mais devia temer são: amor, medo e ódio. São emoções que evocam as piores ações possíveis.


Título: Higher Love  
Autora: N. G. Grey  
Disclaimer: Garanto que se HP fosse de minha autoria, o Regulus apareceria bem mais.  
Classificação: MA (+18)  
Summary: As três coisas que o ser humano mais devia temer são: amor, medo e ódio. São emoções que evocam as piores ações possíveis.

* * *

Higher Love

Lucius ergueu os olhos cinzentos para encarar o garoto, sete anos mais novo. A firmeza e elegância que o loiro tinha em excesso quase faltavam em Regulus. O mais novo - e último em sucessão direta - da família Black havia herdado os negros e ondulados cabelos, igual ao irmão. Não que ele se orgulhasse disso. A solidez de um e a infantilidade do outro eram contrastes perfeitos, encontrados nas mais monótonas festas da burguesia bruxa.

Malfoy estava de casamento marcado com Narcissa. E o fato de estar transando com o primo de sua noiva não lhe incomodava nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, deixava-o mais excitado a cada vez que se encontravam.

Aquele prelúdio da morte de Regulus – que viria a acontecer poucos dias depois – foi certamente o que o garoto, agora com dezoito anos, queria. Mesmo sendo de tão pouca idade, ele já havia aprendido o conceito de bem e mal.

-Você arrisca sua vida fazendo isso, Regulus. – O loiro disse, em uma voz grave.

-Mais do que isso, Lucius. Mais do que isso. – O garoto murmurou.

-O que você quer dizer? Você _sabe_ o que vai acontecer? Você está _realmente_ pretendendo morrer por isso?

-Claro. E algum ponto de sua vida, você também perceberá que tudo o que você fez, faz, e fará ao longo de vários anos é inútil. É errado. – Ele completou, tomando em um trague só todo o firewhisky.

Lucius riu generosamente. Onde o é que o garoto estava com a cabeça? Desde quando havia se tornado um traidor do sangue? Regulus se serviu de mais firewhisky, esperando que Lucius dissesse que o que ele iria fazer era inútil. Que não havia como destruir o Lorde das Trevas. Não agora, que ele estava em seu auge.

-Você não percebe, não é mesmo? É inútil o que _você_ está tentando fazer. É impossível destruir o Lord. Estamos no apogeu da justiça, finalmente temos liberdade para acabar com os nascidos trouxas! Você realmente acha que derrubará o Lorde das Trevas destruindo algo que você nem mesmo tem certeza do que é?

Regulus percebeu que o mais velho aparentava nervosismo. Ele mesmo se perguntava se aquilo poderia ser _amor_. Depois de pensar por alguns instantes, concluiu que poderia ser. Se Lucius não o amasse, com certeza já haveria delatado-o para o Lord. Mas também havia o fato de que Malfoy não confiava no garoto. Que ele pensava que tudo o que Regulus dizia e o jeito estranho como agia era somente para chamar a atenção. A partir do momento em que Lucius começou a pensar assim, foi onde cometeu seu maior erro.

Regulus **não** ia voltar atrás.

-Sabe, Lucius, esse é seu maior erro. – Regulus disse, logo após de concluir seu pensamento – Pensar que todos são covardes como você.

-Como é? – Lucius perguntou, mesmo tendo entendido perfeitamente o que o outro havia dito.

-Não se faça de idiota. Você entendeu. – Regulus disse em definitivo, e tomou um gole de firewhisky.

Lucius suspirou profundamente. Serviu-se de firewiskhy enquanto pensava em algo para dizer.

-Você tem só dezoito anos. Não venha me dar lição de moral. – Ele acabou dizendo, relutante.

-Eu posso ser o mais novo, mas é você que está agindo como uma criança. – Regulus sorriu, sarcasticamente.

E estava certo. Regulus tinha mais maturidade do que a família inteira. Mas Lucius nunca admitiria.

Lucius se controlou para não atacar Regulus. Para aliviar a pressão dos pensamentos, foi até a janela observar as brilhantes estrelas daquela noite de lua cheia. Quase derrubou o copo quando sentiu as delicadas mãos de Regulus envolverem sua cintura e os suaves lábios lhe beijando o pescoço. Regulus era visivelmente mais baixo que Lucius, por isso ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

-Não vamos brigar. Quero aproveitar você enquanto ainda tenho tempo. – Regulus sussurrou no ouvido do mais alto.

Malfoy se virou e beijou Regulus. Ele puxava o garoto cada vez mais para perto de si. Não queria – e nem iria – admitir que talvez, _talvez_, estivesse apaixonado por Regulus. O calor de seus corpos era intenso, fazendo os dois se desejarem como nunca havia acontecido antes. Era, provavelmente, o medo de perder aquela indescritível sensação de conforto e impulso.

_I can taste more than feel  
This burning inside is so real  
I can almost lay my hands upon  
The warm glow that lingers on¹_

Sem descolar os lábios dos de Regulus, Lucius desabotoou o próprio casaco. Com a ajuda das hábeis mãos de Regulus, retirou rapidamente o suéter preto que lhe prendia o ar. O garoto tirou a própria camiseta, e se pôs a abrir o cinto. Deixou que a calça caísse até o joelho, e se abaixou para abrir a de Lucius.

O loiro se deleitava com o toque estimulante do garoto em sua pele alva. Sabia que aquela era a última vez. Sabia, perfeitamente, que Regulus iria morrer por uma causa – na opinião do garoto – nobre. _Sabia_, que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Mas só sabia. Nada fazia, nada tentava.

E se arrependia. Arrependia-se por amá-lo. Arrependia-se por ter medo de perdê-lo. E odiava a ele mesmo, por ser tão fraco a ponto de deixar as emoções falarem mais que a razão.

As três coisas que o ser humano mais devia temer são: amor, medo e ódio. São emoções que evocam as piores ações possíveis.  
Não que ele se importasse.

Regulus tocava habilmente o corpo de Lucius, com uma visível ansiedade que o mais velho nunca chegara a presenciar. O garoto estava ávido por retirar as roupas do outro, como se fosse a primeira vez. Explorava, tateava, mordia ocasionalmente. Sentia, possuía, controlava todo e qualquer arrepio que passava pelo corpo do mais velho. Queria se desfazer logo daqueles pedaços inúteis de pano que obstruíam o toque desejado tão ardentemente.

Entre longos beijos, e roupas atiradas a esmo no chão, as últimas palavras eram ditas. Sim, eu te amo. Sim, vou pensar em você pra sempre. Nada daquilo era verdade. Era somente o desejo cobiçoso de um corpo para ser seu. Não vá, não vá. Por que não deviam fugir? O mundo estava acabando, realmente. Beijos mais ávidos, trocas rápidas entre os olhos acinzentados, vazios. Sim, o mundo está acabando, mas há algo que possa ser feito. Perguntou se realmente o amava. Sabia que não responderia. Prometeu a si mesmo que se respondesse, se a resposta fosse _sim_, ele ficaria. Não preciso me preocupar, mas sei que não irá dizer.

E ele não disse. Tentou encobrir a resposta tirando um gemido rouco da garganta de Regulus. O perdera para sempre, mas era tudo mentira. Mentiras, desejos impuros da carne. Amor.

Logo as roupas já forravam o luxuoso quarto da mansão dos Malfoy. Gemidos mais altos eram ouvidos enquanto se arrastavam até a cama, se controlando para que ela não fosse substituída pelo chão. Até poderia ter sido, mas os cacos de vidro de dias atrás jaziam desconfortavelmente sobre um tapete persa. Tapete que Regulus o ajudara comprar. Tapete que ele com certeza ia se desfazer, depois da morte de Regulus. Mas não o fez. Amor.

Os lençóis, muito bem arrumados, eram retirados de lugar com o movimento dos corpos. Várias almofadas caras caindo silenciosamente no chão. Um trocar de olhares mais significativo. Um apelo silencioso. A ânsia de violá-lo. Pequenas gotas de suor que caíam e manchavam o lençol. A voz rouca tentando falar, mas só saíam gemidos. Sons profundos dos corpos se chocando, Lucius penetrando o garoto – que já não era mais tão garoto – e os gemidos. O sangue. Ah, como adoro seu sangue, manchando meu corpo e minhas memórias. Regulus ouvia, gemendo. Debaixo de Lucius, seu sangue espalhando-se pela cama, sujando os lençóis e os vestígios de infantilidade.

_I surrender all control  
To the desire that consumes me whole  
I surrender heart and soul  
Sacrificed to a higher goal²_

Cinco anos depois e o modo como os corpos se moviam era ainda o mesmo. Lucius o penetrava com força, ágil como se fosse a primeira vez. Regulus sentia o roçar dentro de si, puxando o pescoço do loiro para perto, mordendo, igual à primeira vez. Os lábios se tocavam ligeiramente, trocando os hálitos com cheiro de firewhisky, embargando o odor de sexo já gasto que predominava no ambiente. O calor de seu corpo, suado, febril. A respiração acelerada, queimando em seu peito. As mordidas, sangrando, ardendo no pescoço, na nuca, nos ombros. As marcas daquele carnal amor...

A janela aberta fazia entrar um vento frio e cortante, somente camuflado com a introdução do orgasmo, plantando aquela sensação quente no corpo todo, o sangue se espalhando. Um gosto metálico atinge o paladar de ambos ao mesmo tempo, a penetração se torna mais profunda, os gemidos mais roucos, as palavras mais inaudíveis. Lucius para de se mover, preenchendo Regulus daquela substância quente, que trazia a mesma sensação de cinco anos atrás. Os dois se contemplam por muito tempo, enquanto os sentidos ainda se excitavam, se suprimiam de tal sensação. Os corpos arqueados, os olhos entreabertos. Cabelos, suor, gozo, sangue. Manchando tudo aquilo que era puro, cinco anos atrás. Lavando todas as palavras cuspidas, cinco anos trás.

Lucius desabou ao lado de Regulus, puxando os lençóis sujos para se proteger do frio. A varinha estava longe, e nada no mundo o faria levantar daquela cama para fechar a janela. Regulus pensava o mesmo, enquanto sentia uma das firmes mãos do loiro cobrindo-o e o aquecendo. Amor.

-x-x-

Regulus sumira, não deixara um bilhete, nem explicações. Foi embora durante a madrugada, concluiu. Os lençóis estavam limpos, a janela fechada, e os cacos de vidro já não estavam mais lá. Das roupas que decoravam o chão na noite anterior, as do garoto haviam sumido. As de Lucius estavam perfeitamente dobradas em uma cadeira perto do armário de bebidas. O dono foi perceber, dias depois, que algumas garrafas de firewishky haviam sumido, provavelmente haviam ido com Regulus.

Passaram-se dias, semanas, meses. Os pais morreram de desgosto, vendo um filho traidor do sangue, e o outro desaparecido para sempre.  
Lucius sentiu a perda de Regulus somente depois de vários meses. O corpo ávido por um outro corpo que o completasse. A mente que não pensava em mais nada além dos olhos cinzentos emoldurados por cabelos negros. O sorriso cativante de quando estava animado, o sorriso sarcástico de quando estava certo.

Não se perdoou, em nenhum dia da sua existência sem ele. Não devia tê-lo amado, não devia temer perdê-lo. Não deveria ter se odiado em todos os momentos restantes de sua vida por ter, algum dia, tocado naquele corpo. Amor, medo e ódio: as maiores condenações humanas.

* * *

Depeche Mode – Higher Love

"_Posso saborear mais do que sentir  
Esse incêndio por dentro é tão real  
Eu quase posso colocar minhas mãos sobre  
O quente fulgor que persiste"_

_"Eu desisto de todo o controle  
Ao desejo que me consome inteiro  
Entrego coração e alma  
Sacrificados a um objetivo maior"_


End file.
